LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Monday 4th December 2017' * 'Sunday 3rd December 2017' *Banbury Reservoir: female Red-breasted Merganser (Pete Lambert, Paul Whiteman, David Bradshaw, Geoff Gram) *Bayhurst Wood area: Tawny Owl past 7.30am, dozens of Redwing impossible to number from pre-dawn, 7 Fieldfare, 9+ Siskin, 2 Brambling, 3 Bullfinch, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel (Dan Pinkham) *Beddington Farm: Twite again on landfill (Twitter) *Bentley Priory: 6 Hawfinch - seen in tree top towards top end of Spring Meadow viewing from TQ152930 and looking south west, 6 Lesser Redpoll, c50 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, c20 Fieldfare, c40 Redwing, 1m Goosander (Tony Blake). *Brent Reservoir: female Goldeneye briefly - returned later flew off water, 25 Snipe, 3 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2+ Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 20 Redwing, Little Egret and also Ivy Bee (Brent Birders) *Heathrow, Polar Park: 5 Siskins and 4 Goldfinch (Wendy Marks) *Horniman Museum: 5+ Goldcrest, 40 Redwing (Paul Collins) *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows and Claygate Lane: 40+ Gadwall, 35 Lapwing, 20+ Red-legged Partridge, Water Rail, Tawny Owl, female Blackcap, 30+ Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, 30+ Siskin, 4 Bullfinch (Simon Papps) *KGV Reservoir: drake Scaup, 15+ Goldeneye, 9 Goosander, 3 Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 50+ Redwing (20+ on the deck), 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, 3 Stonechat, Coal Tit (2nd ever), 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 30+ Linnet, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew, male Peregrine (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: 40+ Shoveler, 24 Egyptian Goose, Bittern, Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps); 2 Water Rail, 3 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 13 Goosander (Ashley Pit). (Chris Baldwin) *Morden Hall Park: Firecrest, Water Rail, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Teal, Chiffchaff, Cetti’s Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Morden Hall Park Nature Group) *Richmond Park: 3 Dartford Warbler, 4 Stonechat (S Woolfenden) *Saunders Ness, Isle of Dogs: 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (all 2w) (Sean Huggins) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail showing well on the river, many Redwings (J-P Elmes) *Stockwell: a community garden - 1 female House Sparrow according to Breeding Bird Survey 2016 sparrows in London declined again by 73% (Michael Mac) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 45 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Collared Dove, Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail, Treecreeper, 2 Pied Wagtail, Stock Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Rook, 24 Common Gull, 49 Black-headed Gull, 3 Teal, also presumed f Goosander flew in the direction of Darlands Lake/ Long Pond 15:36 (Samuel Levy - sorry completely forgot to write my name...!) *Trent Park, Enfield: 14 ' Goosander' 4m 10f/imm, 4 Mandarin 2m 2f, 8 or Parakeets (T. Wood) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup on nw corner of No 4, Woodcock over East Warwick, 7 Goldeneye with one drake on No 4, Green Sandpiper in overflow channel, Stonechat West Warwick (David Bradshaw, Geoff Gram) *Wick Wood: male Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Redwing (Harry Harrison) *Willows Farm Lake: 1+ Hawfinch (Andrew Steele via Herts BC) 'Saturday 2nd December 2017' *Bentley Priory: 9 Hawfinch together in tree top, 11:45 for 15 minutes, following several sightings of one's and two's from 11:00. Easily scoped. Favoured area, middle of Spring Meadow. Just stand and wait (Richard Francis). Spring Meadow is on the west side of the Bentley Priory Open Space, at approximately TQ153928 Haynes *Bow Creek: 12 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Brayside Farm, Enfield: 40 Redwing incl one partially leucistic bird (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: 16 Common Snipe, Wigeon m, Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Leo Batten, Pete Lowman, Simon Worsfold) *Broxbourne Woods: 10+ Brambling 6 & 4, 40+ Hawfinch 19 & 15 perched & others entering roost (Laurence Drummond via Herts BC) *Danemead Wood: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker at entrance to meadow 3pm (Alison Monckton) TL348078 *Dollis Brook: Barnet Lane - Totteridge station - 18 Redwing, 40+ Starling, Nuthatch (Samuel Levy) *East India Dock: Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Reed Bunting, 5 Shelduck, 2 Goldcrest, 137 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Fairlop Waters: Great White Egret in field east of seven kings water, 2 fem Goldeneye main lake 9.30am but mobile, 3 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 60 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 20 Fieldfare, 1 Chiffchaff (Steve Bacon) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 20 Redwing, 7 Greenfinch, Collared Dove, 2 Starling (Samuel Levy) *Forty Hall CP: adult Black-headed Gull with white darvic ring E4UN on left leg - returning bird (Robert Callf) *Heathrow: c100 Golden Plover in field opposite Compass Ctr, 3 Grey Wagtail, 6 Pied Wagtail, Red Kite at Polar Park (Wendy Marks) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose over, Egyptian Goose, 5 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, no sign of Firecrest 10-12 pm (Mike Amos) *Muswell Hill: Wood Vale - 105+ Redwing W 11:35-11:50; 8 Redwing in garden. (Matt Evans) *Raynes Park: garden - Great Spotted Woodpecker f, 5 Redwing, 70+ Starlings over, 3 Collared Dove, Song Thrush, mixed flocks inc Chaffinch f, Greenfinch f, Goldfinches, Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrows 2m 3f, with Great Tit & Blue Tit mixed flocks (P. Redmond) *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler, 286 Redwing mostly S, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Stonechat, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Little Grebe, Buzzard, 3 Meadow Pipit, 1 Reed Bunting (S Woolfenden) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *South Ruislip: Peregrine low over Sainsbury’s car park 10:40 (Alex Massey) *Swanscombe Marsh: Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 41 Lapwing, 2 Water Pipit, Stonechat, 40 Redwing, 10 Cetti's Warbler, 18 Bearded Tit, Hawfinch, 2 Raven (Andrew Self) *Ten Acre Wood area: Sparrowhawk, Snipe, Jack Snipe, 5 Stock Dove, flock 19 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipits, c200 Redwing everywhere in trees scrub & in grass, c150 Fieldfare (many feeding in short turf), 2 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 7 Lesser Redpoll feeding on willowherb seeds by hedge (Neil Anderson) *Trent Park: lower lake - fm Goosander, 3 Kingfisher, pr. Mandarin (Francis O'Sullivan) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 6 Goldeneye, 2 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Snipe, 7 Shelduck & 2 Egret sp W at 10:20am which were seen by 20 of us none of whom thought they were Little Egret but no-one quite felt 100% they could call them GWE (members of LNHS); afternoon 80 Redwing NW over West Warwick, m Goosander N over Lockwood, 3 Green Sandpiper & 3 Meadow Pipit in Lockwood relief channel, 3 Fieldfare between Maynards (stragglers from LNHS walk) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest in holly adjacent to Putney Vale Cemetery c10am (Les Evans-Hill) thrilled that you found it Les and great to know it's still there! Paula Many thanks Paula, found after a 30 minute search in the general area. Just the one but plenty of Goldcrest around as well making it challenging! Les *Worcester Park KT4: garden - roosting birds on trees nearby house, Redwings and one large flock, 31 Starlings, 15+ Goldfinch, gulls past- 50+ Herring Gull, Common Gull and Black-headed Gull - 14:55-15:25, also Goldcrests and a Green Woodpecker earlier (Isaiah Rowe) 'Friday 1st December 2017' *Banbury Reservoir: Whooper Swan 7:45-9:40 when it flew north, 14 Wigeon (Pete Lambert, finder; Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) *Belvedere (Thames Foreshore): incl. 24 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lapwing, 10 Redshank, 19 Ringed Plover and 27 Teal (MIke Robinson) *Bentley Priory: 3 Hawfinch in the upper Spring Meadow area 12:15, 2m Goosander on lake (Richard Francis) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, Firecrest, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters: incl surrounding fields - Great White Egret seen at 13.35 in field West of Lake and Marshlands, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, 11 Lapwing (Simon Worsfold) *KGV Reservoir: 4 Hawfinch flew low NE over Sailing Club towards Epping Forest 13.40, m Scaup on N Basin, 1 Rock Pipit, 7 Goosander 4m 3rh mostly on N Basin, 5 Goldeneye 1m 4f/1st-w on both sides, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, large increase in Pochard numbers (Davey Leach) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Firecrest in holly bush by wooden telegraph pole along mud path opposite old toilet block. Stayed in same holly bush 20 minutes but very mobile and elusive, also 2 Mute Swan, 14 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck 2m 1f, 2 Little Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, Woodpigeon, Feral Pigeon, Collared Dove, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet, Magpie, Jay, Jackdaw, 35 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Gulls, 2 Song Thrush, Redwing (my first here this winter), 4 Blackbird, 7 Starling, Nuthatch, 3 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, Robin, Wren, 2 Goldcrest. No Geese. Total 30 species. (Eric Brown) *Leyton Flats: 5 Wigeon, 3 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 10 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Little Egret (3E & 1 on Hollow pond) (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail 2m 1f, 1 Water Rail (Shailesh Patel); Bittern main lake north shore, 2 Peregrine CX Hospital (Mike Wheeler) *Richmond Park: Peregrine hunting, 2 Buzzard, 20+ Fieldfare, 2 Dartford Warbler (Friday Group); 15 Teal, 5 Wigeon, 7 Shoveler (J.Wilczur); 16 Siskin (Nigel Jackman) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Swanley Park: 5 Teal 3m 2f (Andy Meaton) *Thamesmead: female Goldeneye swimming in the Thames (Mike Robinson) *The Ridgway, Mill Hill: 12 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 3 Siskin. (Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Valley: c55 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, Kestrel, c50 Rook (pre-roost), 54 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose, 13 Mandarin (10 drakes), 13 Teal, also Muntjac (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 19 Goosander 6m 13f/imm, m Wigeon, m Pochard, Common Gull, c30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 9 Fieldfare, 2 Goldfinch, 13 Greenfinch, Goldcrest, Stock Dove s (Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: c90 Lapwing NW, 33 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 1m Wigeon, 4 Goldeneye, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Shelduck, 1 Water Rail (Walthamstow Birders) *Worcester Park: two male Blackcaps in observers garden (Bob Smith) ---- Archived News Link to previous months